Domèsticame
by fanfic designer
Summary: Un one-shot Kurunoe/Kurama , basado en un fragmento de la obra "El principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupèry. Espero les guste. Capitulo Ùnico.Gracias por leer.


Hola , como están? Hace rato que no publico nada en el fandom de Yuyu Hakusho así que quise hacer un pequeño aporte de una idea que me surgió para este one-shot , espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios .

**Dislclaimer:** YYH no me pertenece es propiedad del gran Togashi-sama.. y la obra "El principito" es de Antoine de Saint-Exupèry .No escribo fics con fines de lucro sino por puro entretenimiento , así que ya lo saben.

**Nota de la autora: **la historia original utilizada para este fic se basa en el libro "_El principito"_ de Antoine de Saint-Exupèry , conocido autor de una de las grandes obras de literatura infantil (aunque según muchos críticos no es simple literatura para niños , y concuerdo don ellos pero esa es otra historia), Espero le guste y sin más que decir al fic

**N/A2**: Contiene elementos de shonen-ai.. no creo que llegue a yaoi.. pero aun no sè depende como se de la situación . No olviden revisar la nota del final. Gracias por leer.

**Pareja:** Kurunoe/Kurama ; Capitulo único .

**¡Domestícame!**

Fue entonces que apreció un zorro entre el follaje , con un inusual pelaje plateado y sus ojos brillaban como pepitas de oro , no era algo común de verse ni siquiera en el Makai , era una criatura única en su clase .

-Buenos días –dijo el zorro acercándose curiosamente al joven pelinegro sentado en la hierba

-Buenos días –contestó Kurunoe –quien eres?

-soy un zorro –dijo acercándose cada vez más con mucha curiosidad

–ven , vamos a jugar-le propuso mientras trataba de acercarse y acariciar el pelaje del zorro el cual se veía muy esponjoso y suave al tacto pero el animalito retrocedió

-Lo siento, pero no puedo jugar contigo-dijo el zorro –no soy un zorro domesticado

-¡Ah!.. perdón – Kurunoe también retrocedió tímidamente se quedaron en silencio un rato soplaba un vientecillo agradable los cabellos largos y oscuros del youkai se movía ondulante por el viento y el pelaje del zorro también se mecía con soltura ; sobre todo el de su cola que se movía elegantemente , mientras sus felpudas y agudas orejas temblaban nerviosamente de un lado al otro con deleite .

-¿qué es domesticar?-preguntó Kurunoe con timidez , sintiéndose un poco torpe , la belleza de aquel animalito lo tenía anonadado

-no sabes?.. tú no eres de acá verdad?-dijo divertido de ver como el pelinegro se ruborizaba un poco ante su propia ignorancia

-no.. no lo sé .. ¿me explicarías?-preguntó bajando el rostro para evitar ver esos ojos de oro .

-bueno .. mira.. como te explico ..(lo tuteó con cierta familiaridad y confianza) domesticar es algo bastante olvidado .. significa crear lazos –dijo el zorro mientras se echaba en la hierba y adoptaba una elegante postura como de esfinge egipcia con las patas de adelante estiradas y las de atrás encogidas; la cabeza recta y el fino y delicado hociquito erguido respirando el aire refrescante de la mañana .

-¿crear lazos?-preguntó intrigado Kurunoe abriendo mas los ojos y ,adoptando, el también una postura mas cómoda y estirando del todo sus amplias alas.

-Si –dijo el zorro –para mi , tú eres solo un youkai mas igual a muchos otros del Makai . Y no te necesito .Y tu tampoco me necesitas . Yo solo soy un zorro mas como cualquier zorro . Pero .. –hizo una pausa algo intensa –si tú me domesticas, tu necesitarás de mi , y yo de ti . Serás para mi único en el mundo . Y yo también seré para ti único en el mundo –le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo a Kurunoe sonreírle de vuelta y ruborizarse de nuevo.

Se sentía realmente plácido estar allí , el paisaje ,el ambiente, el clima, y sobre todo aquella inusual e inesperada compañía , todo era perfecto algo que no ocurría muy seguido en el Makai .. o por lo menos Kurunoe no recordaba nunca antes haber experimentado ese bienestar , una cálida sensación expandiéndose en su interior como una ola que se posaba en sus mejillas .

-Empiezo a entender –dijo Kurunoe al cabo de un rato en que solo compartieron silencio .

-Mi vida es monótona –dijo el zorro , yo cazo y robo comida y luego me buscan y me cazan a mí , casi siempre logro escapar de las trampas , pero de hacer todo el tiempo lo mismo me aburro un poco –dijo acortando la poca distancia que había ya entre sus cuerpos –Pero.. si tú me domesticas , mi vida se llenará de sol. Conoceré un ruido de pasos que no se parecerán a todos los otros . Los otros pasos hacen que huya y me esconda. Pero los tuyos me llamaran fuera de mi madriguera, como música.

El zorro permaneció en silencio y observó el perfil de aquel youkai , su rostro , su cuerpo, sus alas sus largos cabellos negros , Kurunoe acercó su mano temblorosa y tímida y la posó sobre la cabeza felpuda del kitsune , y le dio una suave y breve caricia sintiendo su calor y su suavidad, el zorro solo movió las orejas y la cola en aprobación mientras sus ojos dorados se cerraban brevemente cubiertos por los parpados , en una nueva e indescriptible sensación de placer .

-domestícame por favor .. –pidió el zorro ganando por fin la confianza de echarse en las piernas de Kurunoe mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza y el lomo .

-está bien .. pero ¿qué hay que hacer?-preguntó el ser alado un poco nervioso y con ese rubor en sus mejillas .

-Bueno .. hay que ser muy paciente -dijo el zorro con calma –Al principio te sentaras un poco retirado de mi , así en la hierba dijo mientras hacia lo que iba diciendo y alejándose un poco . Yo te echaré un vistazo y tu no dirás nada . La palabra es la fuente del malentendido . Pero conforme pasen los días , te sentaras más cerca .

Al día siguiente Kurunoe volvió

-Es mejor que siempre vengas a la misma hora-dijo el zorro saliendo a su encuentro como el anterior día . Si vienes por ejemplo, a las cuatro de la tarde , comenzaré a ser feliz desde las tres . Conforme avance la hora , más feliz me sentiré . A las cuatro me sentiré agitado y un poco inquieto solo así descubriré el precio de la felicidad . Pero si vienes a cualquier hora nunca sabré cuando preparar mi corazón . Tu sabes que los ritos son necesarios .

-¿Que es un rito?-preguntó Kurunoe sentándose al lado del plateado kitsune

-Hmm .. eso también es complicado , un rito es lo que hace un día diferente de otro , una hora diferente de otra .

_Y así fue como el youkai domesticó al zorro … _

Kurama sintió una punzada en alguna parte de su pecho , ese lugar le parecía extremadamente familiar a pesar que juraría que nunca estuvo allí antes , se volteó a ver a su compañero Kurunoe y vio esa misma expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos azules .

-este lugar ..

-a mí también me parece conocido- "_Se sentía realmente plácido estar allí , el paisaje ,el ambiente, el clima"_.

-Imposible nunca hemos estado en esta parte del Makai – se colocaron en sus posiciones, escondidos cerca de unas piedras y altos arboles para observar a distancia el momento propicio para iniciar la misión de hurto , en la aldea que se veía desde allí , una aldea pequeña pero que según fuentes confiables podrían obtener valiosos objetos de allí , y mientras pensaba en la estratagema y en la ruta que tomarían .. todo ese tiempo no dejaba de rozar en su mente la idea que él y Kurunoe de alguna manera ya habían estado allí antes .

-"debo tener lagunas mentales"-se dijo finalmente y dejó de pensar en ello , sin embargo esa sensación cálida expidiéndose en su interior por todo su cuerpo no lo abandonaba , y saber que Kurunoe estaba allí solo lo empeoraba era como una ola caliente que se posaba en sus mejillas .

Zafiros se encontraron con doradas gemas en un cruce fugaz de miradas , se sonrieron brevemente y continuaron con esa misión .

_**Fin **_

_**Sobre Antoine de Saint-Exupèry**__ : El escritor y aviador tuvo un accidente aéreo el __30 de diciembre__ de __1935__ a las 14:45, después de un viaje de 19 horas y 38 minutos, Saint-Exupery junto con su navegador Andre Prevot tuvieron un aterrizaje forzoso en la parte de __Libia__ del __desierto del Sáhara__ en camino a Saigón. Su avión era un Caudron C-630 Simoun n7041 (matrícula F-ANRY). El equipo estaba tratando de volar desde París a Saigón en menos tiempo que cualquier piloto lo había hecho, por un premio de 150.000 francos. Ambos sobrevivieron al aterrizaje pero sufrieron los estragos de la rápida deshidratación en el Sahara. No tenían idea de su ubicación. De acuerdo a sus memorias, lo único que tenían para alimentarse eran uvas, dos naranjas y una pequeña ración de vino. Fue en ese lugar donde surgió la idea y la inspiración para su relato "El principito". _

**Bueno eso es todo , sé que es corto pero me gustó el resultado , gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios , hasta la próxima . **

**Bye!**


End file.
